


Just like clockwork

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Familys usually have their own little routine, so here is the Watson Holmes'! </p><p>P.s. Want the rest of the day? Let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning for the Watson Holmes'. John, Sherlock and young Hamish all milling about in the bathroom, John was getting ready for work and Sherlock was getting ready to take 8 year old Hamish to school.   
John was standing over the toilet emptying his bladder, yawning as Sherlock shaved and Hamish brushed his teeth, they all switched places every few minutes. Sherlock was the first out to make breakfast and put the telly on to the news, Hamish's school bag on the coffee table beside Johns, ready to be checked before they left.  
John went to get dressed as Sherlock dressed Hamish and then when John was ready Hamish would do homework with him over breakfast as Sherlock got ready.

Just like clockwork.

Sherlock came through from their room and shifted to sit in Johns lap, beginning to help Hamish with remembering things, teaching him thinking techniques so he could retain more information.   
John smiled as he listened to his husband talk to their son, kissing his neck and gently pulled him into a tender kiss, causing Hamish to protest.  
Sherlock giggled as he gently pulled away, telling John he loved him as he got up and pulled his coat on, giving him a kiss before he shifted to their son and told him to meet him outside the gates to walk home with him.  
Hamish nodded, Sherlock always took him to school and John always picked him up. It was just like clockwork.   
"Love you pa, see you after school" Hamish said giving him a kiss and a cuddle before he left.  
Sherlock sighed happily and watched his lover leave, blowing a kiss before closing the door. He loved his little family.   
After a moment he stood and urged Hamish to eat his breakfast and drink his juice as he packed his homework into his book bag, setting his sons coat and shoes on the sofa as he cleaned up the plates and put the paper- Mrs. Hudson had probably already read and dropped off- on Johs chair as he waited for Hamish to sort himself out.

Shortly skipping out the door at eight thirty, just like clockwork.


	2. Night time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos and views, y'all where quite eager for chapter two.

After work and school was over, the Holmes' sat down with take away in front of the TV, laughing amongst one another.  
Hamish sat on the floor with his food and his dads sat on the sofa, side by side. That's how Hamish liked to see them, happy, in love.

John always did the dishes as Sherlock helped Hamish with his spelling homework, before attempting to get him to deduce things, never getting angry at his son once.  
John chuckled as he watched the pair as they put their work away, like they did every night at six thirty, before Sherlock chased Hamish into the bathroom, shortly followed by John, to bathe their son.

Hamish looked up at his dads, as he had put the bath on himself and looked rather pleased.   
Sherlock grinned and leant down to kiss his sons hair, before helping him undress and lifting him into the water, tickling his tummy.  
John leaned over to start washing Hamish's hair, very carefully, so not as to get soap in Hamish's eyes.

Hamish giggled as he was lifted from the bath, letting his dads attack him with kisses as they dried him off.  
Sherlock went through to make Hamish some warm milk as John helped him into his pyjamas at 7:30.  
Just like clock work.

John held Hamish's hand as he brushed his teeth and hair, hopping off his stool to get his milk off Sherlock, to sit and watch cartoons until 8pm. 

When the bells chimed eight, miles away outside, Sherlock and John carried the sleeping Hamish up stairs, cuddling and kissing him as they tucked him into bed with his teddy. By 8:14 Hamish was in bed, fast asleep.  
Just like clock work.

John and Sherlock had a cup of tea and cuddled up in front of the TV, talking quietly until nine o'clock when they went to bed.  
By nine twenty, John woke to Hamish wriggling into bed with them. Sherlock, still fast asleep, curled around him instinctively as John kissed his son's temple.  
"Just like clockwork" He chuckled quietly before cuddling them both close.


End file.
